Dreamland
by Ficseuse
Summary: Encore un défis écrit il y a des années et je ne me souviens pas du sujet ... L'après Dreamland en tout cas.


« Je sais que ça n'est pas une vie mais… Merci de m'avoir accompagné. »

« De rien. »

**Il raccrocha et entra dans on appartement. Il ré ouvrit la porte, vérifiant le numéro inscris dessus. Mulder prit son téléphone une nouvelle fois et appela Scully.**

« Scully. »

« Scully, c'est moi. Je … Tu peux passer chez moi avant de rentrer ? Je … Viens voir … »

« Que se passe t-il Mulder ? »

« Ben … Nan vient voir. Je t'attends. »

**Ils raccrochèrent pour la seconde fois en cinq minutes. Elle prit la route et quelques minutes plus tard elle se retrouva devant l'appartement 42 de l'immeuble. Il lui ouvrit et sans un mot, la laissa entrer. Mulder observait Scully. Sa réaction ne mit pas longtemps à s'afficher sur son visage. Ses deux sourcils s'élevèrent, elle ouvrit la bouche et la referma aussitôt. **

« Ouép … Je suis aussi surpris que toi et j'ai du regardé 20 fois ma porte pour m'assurer que … »

« J'ignorais que tu avais une chambre. »

« Moi aussi. Je t'en prie … Visite ! »

**Ils entrèrent. Scully abordant toujours le même visage surpris et Mulder qui ne comprenait toujours pas ce qu'il se passait. Il l'invita à s'assoire. **

« Wooow. » **Fit-elle quand le matelas d'eau accueilli son corps. Elle s'allongea et il fit de même, tombant nez à nez avec le miroir plafonné. **

« Tu détestes ! »

« Non je ne déteste pas … »

« … »

« J'ai une impression de déjà vu … C'est dingue … »

« Un ancien amant avec un lit d'eau ? »

« Non … Toi, moi … Comme ça … »

« Avant-hier … Mais chez toi et sans lit d'eau ! »

« Mulder … » **Souffla t-elle exaspérée. Elle se retourna vers lui, s'appuyant tant bien que mal sur son coude droit.** « Alors, tu m'expliques ? »

« Scully si j'avais une explication je ne t'aurais pas demandé de venir**. » Voyant qu'elle faisait une drôle de tête il reprit de suite avant qu'il n'y ait de confusion**. « Je t'aurai invité et allumé les bougies qui se trouvent … Partout. »

« Donc … C'est un cas paranormal ? »

« Je ne sais quoi penser. La seule chose qui me perturbe c'est … Où sont passées les choses qui se trouvaient ici … »

« Quelles choses ? »

« Oh … Des articles de presse, des vieilleries quoi. »

« Laisse moi deviner … Des magasines qui se vendaient avec certaines VHS enfermées dans le deuxième tiroir de ton bureau, sous sol gauche du FBI ?! »

« Scully, tu me connais si bien ! »

« Bon … On a roulé pendant des heures pour rien, je ne rêve que d'une chose … Bain et dormir. »

« Mmh. » **Il fit une moue enfantine.**

« Quoi ? »

« Ben … Je me disais que … Maintenant que j'ai une chambre et un lit qui n'a pas l'air de te déplaire … On pourrait … »

« Moi je peux ! Toi tu deviens vert, tu as le mal de mer ! »

« Oh ne prends pas ce grand air Madame-j'ai-un-papa-dans-la-Marine ! C'est une question d'habitude, si on ne commence jamais on ne s'habitue pas !

« Oui mais avant de sortir en mer en pleine tempête on sort en eau douce ! »

« Foutaise, moi j'aime le risque. »

**Il l'embrassa. Elle l'embrassa. Ils s'embrassèrent. Il lui retira sa veste, elle lui retira son t-shirt. Quelques minutes plus tard, il se releva, et s'assit sur le lit.**

« Mulder ? »

**Sa voix rauque le fit frémir. Elle s'assit à son tour alors que Mulder se mit debout et marcha dans la chambre.**

« Tu es pâle … »

« Je crois … Que tu as raison … » **Il porta sa main à son ventre.**

« Sache que Madame-j'ai-un-papa-dans-la-Marine a toujours raison ! Bon je te laisse te remettre de tes émotions, moi je rentre. »

« Scully … »

« Je suis crevée … On se voit demain au bureau. »

**Elle récupéra sa veste et quitta la pièce. Il l'attrapa par le bras et l'embrassa dans le cou. **

« Je reviendrais quand tu auras le pied Marin ! En attendant tu as les clefs de mon appart … »

**Elle sortit de l'appartement en lui envoyant un clin d'œil et un regard à en tuer plus d'un. Lui alla se servir d'un verre d'eau sucré pour faire passer le mal être et alla s'allongé. Plus vite il s'habituera, plus vite elle reviendra. **


End file.
